fantendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fantenormal Show:Erased Memories
Este jogo é para Wii U,Starlight,NX,XOne,X360,PS3,PS4 & StarLit Historia TBA Modos TBA Characters *SGY(Inicial) **Bom:Balanceado,aprende movimentos duplos e triplos **Ruim:N/a *Ludgero(Depois do 7° chefe de SGY's Story) **Bom:Alta força,Alto grade de movimentos **Ruim:Baixa defesa *Dieglex(Depois do 7° chefe de Ludgero's Story) **Bom:Alta Magia,Alto indice de encontrar itens,HP alto,Boa Defesa,Alto grade de movimentos **Ruim:Perde HP um pouco facilmente em relação aos outros,uma serie de ataques são de dois turnos,é um pouco facil ter condições de Status,Movimentos fisicos de dano desproprorcional e variavel *Jhonatan(Depois do 7° chefe de Dieglex's Story) **Bom:Força alta,Defesa alta,Alto indice de encontrar itens **Ruim:HP baixo,pouca variação de movimentos Antagonistas *Blaz(O lider e o mentor por tras dos Arch-Faces,sua personalidade é considerado sadico,sem piedade,e sede de poder maximo) *Arch-Faces(É um tipo de sindicato/grupo que tem indicios de apagar memorias de alguma vitima aleatória,e quer uma dominação mundial) *#Lizzie(Uma garota 'simpatica' por assim dizer...ela parece ser doce no inicio,depois uma maquina mortifera,sua arma é Explosive Dolls e tambem usa força bruta) *#Chang() *#Chase() *#Luke() *#Theya () *#Ricardio() *#Wrath() *#Fashion(Ela é uma mulher que liga muito para moda,muito critica.Na batalha ela usa canhões de confete para atordoar,e duas katanas chamadas Silk & Satin) *#Barry() *#Hunter(Ele não é bem um subordinado qualquer) *#Cody() *#Eagle() Secundario *Omicron(Ajudante inicial e conta como o parque foi destruido e seus amigos raptados) *Detective Harris *Martina *Daliene *Sonic Fan(sofreu lavagem cerebral) *Maria *Slin *Ana(Foi raptada pelo White Wolf) *Marley(sofreu lavagem cerebral) *Florzell *Dr.CeCe *Elisa(NPC do Archipelago Seda) *Carrie *Shy Girl or Shy Guy Pink Enemies *Gambo *Amorarus *Zombies *Glomians *Sheereet *Sheet *Gumbo *Medusas *Brainly *Brawnly Omicron's Book Moves SGY *Yellow Burst(tamebm pode ser usado como Weapon Move) *Yellow Tornado *Dig *Inverse Earthquake(While Dig) *Spine Crush(While Dig or Yellow Tornado) *Yellow Thunder *Meta Yellow Combo *Pilerdrive *Flame Pilerdrive *Wake-Up Slap(Se estiver com estado de paixão,sono,pesadelo, ou confuso) *Poisonous Guitar(Weapon Move) *Thunder Ball *Demon Yellow *Demon Rocker(Demon Yellow + Yellow Hollow Guitar) *Demon Hollow *Heavy Metal Rocker *Fire Pillar *Thunder Smash *Bazooka Strike *Smash Up Ludgero *Breakaway *Jewel Storm *Brutal Meteor *Brutal Combo *Outrage *Hex *Magic Field *Radium Wave *Whrilpool *Whrilwind *Sandstorm Rush *Merciless * Dieglex *Stardust(Magic Move) *Shadow Defense() *Pan Mash(Weapon Move) *Lunar Heal *AMP(Com ou sem Lunar Wins) *Eclipse Dust¹(With Stardust and Lunar Heal) *Classical Charge¹ *Ghost Crash *Carpe Diem *Hug Crush(tambem pode ser usado quando estiver em estado de paixão) *Twisted Remix(With AMP and Hug Crush) *Dreamcatch(Tambem pode ser usado em estado de sono,pesadelo e confuso) *Lunar Wings *Luna Burst¹ *Lunar Impact(While Lunar Wings)¹ *Soundwave *Eclipse Cross(While Lunar Wings with Eclipse Dust) *Spectre Fury(While Lunar Wings with Ghost Crash) *Crazy Kicks *Scissor Twisted Legs(With Carpe Diem and Crazy Kicks) *Running Wild *Ghost Dash(With Ghost Crash and Running Wild) *Feral Heart *Feral Rage(While Feral Heart) *Feral Muscle(While Feral Heart or with Running Wild) *Feral Claws *Feral Tackle *Dark Paradise(Se for pego num estado de sono) *Aurora Typhoon(While Lunar Wings) *Floral Hurricane(Há variações e efeitos diferentes) *Violent Hurricane *Magical Heart *Magical Wave *Magician Combo *Break-Dance *Fortissimo *Rainfall Burst *Stars Dance *Peach Savior *Arrow Crasher(Weapon Move) *Multiple Arrow(Weapon Move) *Dark Arrow(Weapon Move) *Pan Toss(Weapon Move) *Fried(Weapon Move) Jhonatan *Cursor *Del(While Cursor) *Print(While Cursor)(pode copiar movimentos apenas uma vez) *Holo-Craft(pode copiar armas com Weapon Moves) *Strench Up *Twisted *Hypno-Trance *Olympus Crush *High Jump Kick *Panacea *Olympic Olympus *Shell Scamp * Duo(Depois de completar as 4 partes da historia) *Gravitational Impact(Inverse Earthquake+Lunar Impact) *Totem Pilerdrive(Pilerdrive+Print) *(+) *Alter-Brutal(Brutal Combo+Yellow Burst) *Spades and Box(Illusionist+Magical Combo) *Need a Doctor(Lunar Heal+Olympus Crush) *Open Wide Nightmare Eyes(Dreamcatch+Demon Yellow) *Shine Jewels(Jewel Storm+Lunar Wings) *Corona(Aurora Typhoon+Holo-Craft) *Rocker Show(Poisonous Guitar+AMP) *Derniere Danse(Fortissimo+Demon Hollow) *Jack of Hearts(Shell Scamp+Magic Field) *(+) *(+) *(+) Trio *Halftime Show(Heavy Metal Rocker+Radium Wave+Stars Dance) * * * * * * * *¹ O o movimento é de dois turnos Itens Weapons *Yellow Hollow Guitar * Fases *Puerto Noche Town(Inicio da Historia) *Barcelona(Inicio da historia) *The Park(Inicio da Historia & Lobby) SGY's Story Ludgero's Story Dieglex's Story Jhonatan2's Story Final's Story